The present disclosure relates generally to tools and techniques for modeling and generating computer software applications, and more particularly to modeling and generating variants thereof.
Computer software applications may be developed as variations of a base application that may correspond to distinct product lines in a product family. As application developers may become increasingly dependent on modeling tools that may support modeling computer software applications using paradigms such as the Unified Modeling Language (UML), as well as tools that may generate source code or executable code from such models, there may be a need to define product lines and their variations in a single model, and to do so in a way that may support the generation of code for each distinct product line.